GOLIATH
What Is GOLIATH? GOLIATH is a specially designed combat system created by Yun Corp in the more recent years under the control of the new CEO and Owner, Kuma. GOLIATH is an all around highly advanced technology for combat situations. The gear itself has yet to reach any private or public corperations because of how effective the combat gear is. So in order to put the gear into use but keep it in the right hands, Kuma has only given the gear and equipment to Damian Yun and Deucalion Gray. The two have used the gear on more than one occasion and together they form the Special Buddy Fireteam with GOLIATH Technology. Damian and Duke have yet to recruit to make their gang any bigger but there is no telling if others will join or not yet. Anything can come of the new technology. As of Ark13, Goliath has become the "military force" of Kasaihana City. A branch to the KPD, Goliath is ran by Commander Colt of the KPD. His second and third in command are Deucalion Gray and newer Goliath additon, Dominic Corvo. With Damian's disappearance after ark11, Goliath had fell under new management and actually began to make a difference in kasaihana. Throughout the years, Goliath quickly militarized the world we live in. An entire Military Branch had been created within a matter of years and now Goliath is one of the biggest powerhouses Kasaihana has at its disposal. The training that every Goliath Marine undertakes is beyond any training to enter another type of clan/branch. Requirments of Goliath (get gains) *Initial training for Goliath recruits begins in District 3 at GMRD Kasaihana. This is a 13 week transformation as recruits come into Recruit Training as boys and leave as Marines. This is by far the most intense initial training just to earn the title of Goliath Marine. This is the basic training that Goliath recieves, not even scratching the surface of what Goliath has to offer. If a recruit is to survive the 13 week course they may call themselves Goliath Marines. *After the initial training, Marines now go to learn their specific job in the Corps. Depending on what division of Goliath you join, your training may vary. If you join the Spartans, Souring Eagles, Grunts, or choose to be in the POG department. Goliath is made to fight and it has plenty of ways to get the fight done. Primary Combat Attire The attire of GOLIATH is simple as comparing the look itself to a Military Combat Attire. Each member of GOLIATH wears a matching uniform with the logo of this Military Branch. The uniform can contain *Helmet Kevlar with attachments *Flak Jacket *LBV's *Combat Blouse and Trousers *Battle Gloves *Armor Plating *Tactical Belt with Equipment *Combat boots *Primary and Secondary Weapons *Mini-Shoulder Grenade Launcher *Day-Pack *etc. Helmet Kevlar The helmet is made from a highly durable multi-layered Kevlar. The durablity of the helmet can take 4 to 5 rounds from high powered rifle fire. On the Kevlar is a waterproof and EMP resistant antenna that keeps the user in communication with the team. On the front is a highly advanced recording camera that keeps track of everything that the user sees and helps point out targets. The bullet resistent eye cover is also a Tactical Optic Lens. It comes with Thermal, X-ray, and special combat ready HUD images to help assist the user in combat. Similar to what someone would see if they were in a Nano Suit. Over the mouth portion is also filters that are resistant to Gas and help keep the user able to breath fresh air while underwater. Primary Weapon The GOLIATH Assault Rifle is probably the most important aspect of the GOLIATH Combat equipment. The Assault Rifle is a prototype weapon that mixes the aspects of two weapons into one. It is called, The KMG. The first creation of the weapon has an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun put together making one weapon. The weapon itself has proven to be very successful and has yet to come across any failures in combat. The weapon along with having a shotgun and assault rifle, it also carries a Titanium Hook for close combat situations. *The Rifle carries a high tech Holographic Sight but is open to put any Optic Sight that the user needs to use. *The rifle's max range is 4,565 meters *The shotgun is an advanced form of the AA-12 shotgun meaning it can go fully automatic or semi-auto. It's range is also much better than any of the shotgun predicesors. * The Rifle fires 5.56mm Uranium Rounds with a highly advanced inner system that puts the rifle at higher velocity and stopping power than a standard .50 Caliber Rifle. A standard Magazine carries approx. 40 rounds at a time. *The Rifle also comes with a standard bipod for better stability in set fire. It also has a built in grip in front of the firing mechanism to give the user much better accuracy. *Above the barrel of the Assault Rifle is an air cooling system that keeps the weapon from overheatting in a fire fight. *On the sides of the weapon is two railing systems for the users own personal preference to add on attachments. *The weapon itself fires in all three different known firing modes of Semi-Auto, Full-Auto, and Three Round Burst. *An added Seurity measure is taken by adding a fingerprint system on the handle to be coded with a specific user. This means that only one person can use an individual KMG Rifle. Combat Uniform The Combat Uniform comes with many parts that together make an expert fighting defense and offensive powerhouse. First off is the general clothing that is worn under the LBV's, Flak Jackets, and other equipment. The Trousers and Blouse of the uniform is a highly durable 1680 Denier Ballistic Nylon Fabric. The Nylon Fabric is a bullet resistant fabric that was designed by the scientists at Yun Corp. It can take up to 75 individual rounds of high powered weapons in the same area. That means it can take seventy-five shots in the same approx. area before being weak enough to break through on a third shot. The cammies are camo colored and come in variations of color for any situation. But for the most part, the grey and white cammies are mostly worn due to being in the city. Over the cammies are protective gear that are built with Yun Corp Tech. The Flak Jacket is covered in layers upon layers of strong kevlar. The shoulder plates, knee pads, and other plating around his body is also covered with high powered Kevlar. The armor around him is capable of taking 100-150 rounds before being weakened down to a lower state. The Uniform as a whole also comes with some fancy tricks to help make the user more effective in battle. * The Uniform comes with an active camoflouge system that keeps the user hidden under eye sight. It also keeps the user hidden from infered, it is EMP Resistant, and it helps the user move around completely silent. It also comes with a shielding system that is activated by the motion of pushing the users fist into the ground. Once that happens, a small bubble shield forms around the users body. This shielding can last a few seconds and take the impact of a powerful bomb and high powered rifle fire. *Attached to the shoulder portion of the Flak and Day-pack is a mini-Grenade Launcher that can act as both a SAM Turret and Vehicle Destroyer. It has a system mind of its own and it mad specific to take out mobile vehicles without being forced to do so by the user. It uses a camera to locate what is a threat and what is not a threat. Other Equipment Items Situation dictates for any equipment that can be used. Other GOLIATH gear includes... *Secondary and other Primary advanced weapons *Scout Sniper Equipment *Equipment such as Plasma Grenades and other projectile hand grenades *Tactical Day-Pack equipment set for certain missions *Personal Hand-to-hand weapons like knives *Attachments to weapons *Turrets and other Vehicles that Situation calls for Spartan Division The Spartan division is a specially made division that is considered the hardest to get into in the entire Goliath Corps. This division revolves around wearing the MarkIV NEMBAS Spartan Armor and becoming the "Tanks" of Goliath. This division requires the best of the best and no one besides Deucalion Gray has passed the minimum requirments to be part of this division. To run the MarkIV armor it needs someone who is the top of the list due to the money it takes to create one of these suits and how much mantal and physical capacity it takes to fully control these suits. When someone actually controls the suit to its full potential they can be unstoppable on the battlefield. This is why Goliath needs the best of the best for this. If they were to lose a suit in battle, then they would only be aiding the enemy. Souring Eagle Division The Souring Eagle Division is a newly made special division that is basically highly advanced parajumpers for Goliath. They are highly trained Marines that go through years of training even when not in war. They continue to better themselves and remain in top shape for battle at all times. These men are peak human marines who only get better over time. They are masters in the art of war and are considered the best overall division in Goliath. The Souring Eagle Division is a special division due to their means of battle. Along with the normal Goliath Gear output, they are given what Goliath likes to call the XMC-121. This is a mechanical device that tightly wraps around a Marines back like a backpack. But on the Marines back it is a jetpack system with retractable metal wings that extend out to their hands. This helps them control their flight as they become "Souring Eagle's." While using the XMC-121 they can move faster than a jet and still remain perfect control. Being such a small target makes them hard to hit and easy to manouver through small passes that normal flight vehicles cannot reach. One of the primary weapons for the SE's are two sub-machine guns akimbo style. They can fly around and just pick apart enemies one by one with these small weapons. This division has been proven to be successful in all around warfare as the technology has been unmatched by the competition. Category:Yun Corp Category:Occupation Category:Yun Family